Réquiem de una cigarra
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Un enemigo voraz se agazapa desde las entrañas de Tenten, y sus amigos esperan poder ayudarla por más que ella no desee combatirlo. Una lección se asoma detrás del malvado cáncer: Vivir no es coleccionar meses. ¿Será demasiado tarde para que ella lo aprenda? / N/A: Importante leer acotaciones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienvenidos, lean las acotaciones y disfruten.

**Advertencias**: Posible **SPOILER** del final de Naruto. Esta historia si bien no es romántica, tendrá varias escenas insinuantes **NejiTen**. También les aviso que no será una historia muy larga, aún no planeo bien cuántos serán, pero cerca de diez u tal vez menos. **Un poco de OoC** con Tenten, sin embargo tiene una explicación y es a conveniencia de la fluidez de la historia. Aviso que debido a la falta de información sobre la familia de Tenten, en mi fic no tiene parentesco alguno.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Era el día más hermoso, la época más rica, el cielo más azul.<p>

Era libre, era joven, podía con todo.

Soñaba sin necesidad de permanecer atada al piso. Volaba, bailaba, cantaba, rompía, gruñía, alzaba los brazos y el sol iluminaba sus ojos castaños y reflejaba las gotas del agua sobre su piel.

Era el día más increíble, la época más épica, el cielo más grande.

Y se alzaba al viento, corría por las nubes y deshacía sus moños y el aire revolvía sus cabellos, llevando virutas de alegría y libertad en cada respiro, cada suspiro.

Era el día inolvidable, la época rosa, el cielo sin tormentas.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo de ese día que ahora parecía ser tan solo una quimera, un recuerdo prestado, un sueño olvidado.

...

—Deberías revisarte, Tenten, llevas con esa tos desde hace semanas.

La exasperación de Ino era palpable. Increíblemente, Tenten apenas y reparaba en ella mientras acomodaba sus armas. La tienda últimamente estaba muy solicitada, debía ser por la graduación de los novatos de la academia.

—Iré luego, nadie se muere de una tos.

—¡Puede ser algo más grave, si ya vas tanto tiempo con ella!

A la castaña no parecía importarle, siguió con su tarea. Kunais al frente, shuriken a los costados, bokken en la vitrina, jutte en la pared junto con las katanas, bombas y sellos en otra vitrina, alejada de las manos curiosas de los niños…

—¿Y si vamos a visitar a Neji?

Tenten soltó la caja de senbon que tenía en la mano, afortunadamente cerrada. Corrió su fleco a un costado y tratando que no se notara su ansiedad, asintió recogiendo la caja.

—Vale, pasamos por flores a tu negocio, ¿Sí?

Ino se preguntó qué tan distraída estaba Tenten, siendo que no había notado su claro truco para sacarla de su tienda y llevarla tal vez al médico, sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que, al estar tan ocupada con Inojin y otras cosas, no había prestado atención a ninguno de sus amigos. No podían culparla, sinceramente, ni Sakura, Temari o Hinata habían sido la excepción, todas ocupadas con sus nuevas vidas, prometiéndose apartar una fecha para el café, una fecha para noche de chicas, nunca lo hacían y mientras pasaba el tiempo se había alejado. Sólo tenía cierto contacto con sus compañeros, alejar de su vida a Shikamaru y a Chouji era imposible.

Tenten era una chica independiente y completamente capaz de entretenerse sola, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba con su personalidad enérgica y vigorosa. Se había alejado tanto de todos que si Lee no le hubiera mencionado que tenía una tos extraña desde hace tiempo, no se le hubiera ocurrido visitarla.

...

_Pero ya no me miras._

_Ya no están tus ojos blancos aburridos persiguiendo mi figura por los campos, ya no me tocas, ya tus dedos no rozan mi cabello, ni mi cara, ni mis manos se entrelazan con las tuyas. Ya no hay entrenamientos por la mañana, no hay té verde por la tarde de lluvia, no hay bromas, ni pláticas eternas sobre la libertad, sobre la vida, sobre el destino y sus manchas negras sobre nuestras vidas._

_Ya no me miras, Neji. Ya no estás._

...

—La tos no es cualquier cosa, Tenten, venir al médico es responsabilidad de un ninja, sabes que debemos estar sanos para servir a Konoha.

—Sólo dilo —pidió exasperada levantándose del banco—. Mierda, Sakura, deja de mirarme así y dilo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. El sobre de papel amarillo crujía bajo sus manos nerviosas, comenzaban a sudarle a la par que le temblaban. Tenten no quería seguir viendo tal espectáculo, le repugnaba ser parte de esa estúpida escena, si estuviera en una novela causaría bocas abiertas y lástima barata.

—Debiste venir antes… ¡No te atrevas a protestar! —gritó la Haruno al ver que Tenten quería apurarla— Los estudios han demostrado que tienes cáncer pulmonar. Está avanzado, Tenten.

Al momento de entrar en el hospital, Tenten había estado a la defensiva, cínica, gruñona y maleducada. Sakura había notado que la joven deseaba irse lo más antes posible, soltaba oraciones sarcásticas y rodaba los ojos cuando le preguntaba sobre malestares físicos.

Detectarlo había sido sorprendente, pues los casos en Konoha eran escasos, eran enfermedades nada comunes, extrañas y con tratamientos caros. No iba a ser un problema, Tenten estaba asegurada por ser una ninja y una sobreviviente a la guerra. Pero si el dinero no era un problema, sí lo era la actitud de Tenten, cortante e insolente.

Cáncer.

Sonrió irónicamente y entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho, inhalando profundamente. Sakura ya no la veía, temerosa de encontrarse con alguien más que no era su amiga, observaba las flores al otro lado de la habitación, contando del uno al cien, intentando no desesperarse por aquella actitud tan sardónica.

—¿Es todo? ¿Puedo irme?

Sakura asintió, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de tristeza y confusión. Al verla salir su corazón se estrujó de manera dolorosa, sin saber cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Hacía mucho que la Tenten que ella conocía ya no estaba entre ellos.

...

El suspiro del viento susurraba rumores de lluvia. Ya en las calles no había nadie, solitarias y cansadas, llenas de nostalgia y dolor.

Cerró los ojos un momento y no quiso abrirlos, quiso pensar en que seguía teniendo quince, en que no había más allá de entrenar y sonreír, salir a misiones y esperar que todo saliera bien porque su vida aún tenía valor.

Y ese día sólo había confirmado sus sospechas, el cielo desde hacía mucho que ya no era tan grande y azul, que las flores no traían más vida y que existía porque respiraba y su corazón latía, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba ahí. Ya no era más quien solía ser. Los meses pasaban y ya no llevaban recuerdos valiosos que anhelara revivir otra vez. Otro día se largaba y era el mismo, repeticiones sin pausas. El guionista que redactaba su vida estaba hastiado y comía las mismas letras de siempre, volvía a crear la misma historia corta y monótona de todos los días. Vivir no era emocionante, era un sinfín de horas iguales que no lograban sacarle sonrisas de verdad.

Y Tenten no estaba triste, estaba harta.

* * *

><p>No tengo mucho qué decir, más que confesar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Tenten, y además, es la primera historia semi larga que voy a subir a la página, con lo cual requiero de sus consejos y críticas, me gustaría saber qué les parece y qué no les está gustando para poder hacerlo mejor. Un review me ayudaría mucho, gracias y hasta el siguiente.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Corrió al otro lado del bosque, con la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto. Su corazón palpitaba con locura y los grillos cantaban, tarareando la melodía de la tranquilidad de media noche.<p>

Hacía frío.

Si algo le gustaba de aquellas misiones a la intemperie, era el clima de la noche. El frío le envolvía el cuerpo y aunque a algunos les molestara a ella le gustaba, porque podía llenarse de abrigos y cobijas que la protegían. Le encantaba ponerse mantas y parches térmicos para sentir la diferencia entre afuera y adentro. El frío inclemente, el calorcito envolvente.

—Joder. —soltó al rasgarse la blusa con una rama que se había interpuesto en su camino.

No tenía tiempo, le quedaban sólo dos minutos para llegar y salvarse, pero cada vez era más difícil escapar de su cazador, pisándole los talones, acechando desde las sombras.

Pisó una piedra en el camino y su tobillo se lastimó. No le quedó más remedio que ocultarse detrás de un árbol. Era demasiado tarde, la iban a encontrar. Su respiración frenética hacía competencia con su pulso. Su frente comenzaba a llenarse de perlas de sudor y mordió sus labios mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte afectada. Se levantó con dificultad, al no escuchar a su perseguidor por los alrededores, sin embargo al darse la vuelta un brazo envolvió su figura y la atrajo con fuerza hacia atrás, pegándola a su cuerpo. La castaña pegó un grito y después una risa.

—Muy mal, Tenten, no puedes escapar de mí.

Neji le hablaba al oído, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos perlados lanzaban rayos de alegría y perspicacia.

—Fue sólo suerte. —comenzó a decir mientras una breve tos la atacaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo es un esguince. —intentó explicar, tosiendo entre líneas.

—¿Qué es esa tos?

Se levantó sudada, tosiendo fuerte con el pecho doliendo. Las cobijas le pesaban y las retiró levantándose, intentando tomar el vaso que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Un líquido rojo la sorprendió cuando puso su palma sobre su boca. Temblando, soltó una risa histérica, lamentándose. El bosque, la carrera, Neji... todo había sido un sueño. Excepto la tos.

Excepto el dolor.

...

El bisbiseo de la lluvia cayendo hartó a la castaña, quien se revolvía en la cama como si le picaran bichos imaginarios pegados a la colcha. Ya no podía dormir luego de que aquella sombra tenebrosa se alzara en torno suyo con la tos.

Con el cabello desordenado y con el sabor metálico de la sangre en su garganta salió de su casa, desesperada por encontrar otra cosa qué hacer además de contar demonios. No podía volver a soñar si al despertar su vida aburrida la asfixiaba.

Salió al exterior sintiendo la lluvia besar sus ropas y pegarlas a su cuerpo delgado y frágil cual telaraña. Sus pies desnudos sentían las cosquillas del pasto, recordándole que estaba descalza. Tendría que cuidar su salud, proteger sus vías respiratorias para no complicar su enfermedad, y sin embargo estaba ahí, en el frío como estúpida, esperando escapar un momento de sus recuerdos tóxicos.

Esperó cinco minutos más pensando a dónde iría para alejarse de ahí. ¿En qué rincón de Konoha sus memorias se mantendrían apartadas? Todo estaba lleno de él, impregnado de Neji. Una nube de aliento se formó cuando ella dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces caminó hacia el bosque oscuro. Las ramas de los árboles proyectaban figuras fantasmagóricas en el piso y el sonido de los proyectiles de agua impactando las hojas y la tierra comunicaban extraños mensajes de soledad. Tenten se reprochó mentalmente al sentir una punzada de terror.

—No debo temer, pronto yo también habré muerto y seré un espectro, quizá.

Su afirmación hecha a media voz corrió por el lugar, quebrando ciertos lazos de cobardía en su cuerpo. Admitir que tenía miedo por los espíritus que pudieran habitar el bosque era mucho mejor que regresar a su casa, donde la monotonía espantaba sus escasas ganas de vivir.

Se introdujo de a poco en las fauces de flora, con algunas piedrecitas molestas clavadas en sus talones y respingos de tierra y pasto mojado entre sus dedos.

_Regresaré después._ Se prometió al sentir la garganta quejarse. Por el momento sólo quería alejarse.

...

Naruto se dejó caer en una silla junto a la ventana. Aún no escampaba y el agua golpeaba furiosa el vidrio mientras el sol se asomaba tímido entre la neblina. Cruzado de brazos veía a su esposa tomar la temperatura de la castaña que estaba en la habitación luminosa y cálida. Las colchas blancas y mullidas parecían algodones o nubes, después de todo el tiempo que pasó fuera de Konoha y su casa, se le antojaba recostarse sobre ellas y dormir mientras Hinata le acariciaba el cabello.

Sonrió por primera vez desde que llegó.

Encontrar a Tenten tirada en medio del bosque no había sido agradable y al llegar ni siquiera saludó a Hinata como se debía, ambos la llevaron al piso de arriba, la Hyuuga le cambió la ropa y luego la arroparon en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Todo bien?

—Tiene 38 grados, va a pescar un resfriado. Uno fuerte, por lo que se ve. ¿Qué hacía fuera?

—No tengo idea.

Naruto también había llegado empapado, sin embargo se había cambiado rápidamente y no estaba tan afectado como la chica.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla, pensando en lo que habría llevado a Tenten a caminar fuera de su casa con la tormenta sobre Konoha, además descalza y ligera de ropa.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —afirmó Hinata sentándose al borde de la cama, mirando con seriedad a la castaña—. Algo me dice que no está bien, además de lo obvio.

—En cuanto den las nueve voy a llamar a Sakura-chan o a Ino para que la revisen.

—No, Naruto, ve a dormir. Yo lo hago.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa cálida y besó al rubio en la mejilla antes de jalarlo del brazo y llevarlo a su habitación. Debía descansar, ella se encargaría de Tenten. Naruto no protestó, sabía que Hinata tenía razones para mandarlo a la cama, pues estaba cansado de la visita diplomática de la que había llegado.

...

_Pero no sonríes más. Ya no escucho tu risa tan sincera correr hasta mis oídos. Ya no hay más arrugas en tu frente al tratar de descifrar mis coqueteos. No hay muecas de disgusto al escuchar a las bestias verdes de Konoha gritar tonterías. No hay miradas de complicidad entre nosotros, ni vellos erizados por el poder de tu aliento sobre mi cuello. Ya no te ríes Neji, ya no te escucho._

_..._

Aunque el patio estaba lleno de risas y de gritos infantiles, dentro la tensión era palpable.

Tenten se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras Rock Lee se mordía los labios para reprimir las ganas de llorar. Ino no lo había resistido y sollozaba en el hombro de Sakura. Sus gemidos largos y con entonaciones lúgubres llenaban el lugar de nerviosismo.

¿Qué se decía en esos casos?

—Tenten… —Naruto alzó la mano indecisa, quien terminó cayendo a su costado al ver la mirada afilada de la mujer— ¿Por qué no has comenzado tu tratamiento?

—Eso no te importa. Ustedes han cometido una falta grave a mi intimidad. Por favor no digan nada, sólo déjenme ir.

—No podemos dejarte ir, ¿Estás loca? —rugió exasperado Naruto— ¡Alguien que me apoye! —pidió volteando hacia sus compañeros.

—Naruto tiene razón, Tenten, no puedes irte —Concordó Lee acercándose a su amiga—.

Al fondo Sasuke movió la cabeza con desaprobación y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Aún chispeaba. Shikamaru se mantenía en silencio con los brazos cruzados, paseando la mirada entre ambos. Nadie parecía tener ganas de siquiera mover un dedo. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Obligar a Tenten a que se sometiera a tratamiento? Imposible, descartado.

—Tenten, sólo quédate hasta que estés mejor. No te preocupes, no molestaremos más. —afirmó Hinata mientras tomaba su mano.

La castaña la retiró como si quemara, rehuyendo su mirada blanca que le recordaba tanto a Neji. No quería esto. No quería que le tuvieran lástima. Y sin embargo todos sus amigos seguramente se habían enterado ya.

Tenía cáncer. Era un pase para compasión infinita. Lo detestaba y no podía hacer nada más que mostrarse fuerte e indiferente a las tonterías que le quisieran decir.

¿Con qué cara? ¡Carajo! ¿Con qué derechos podían reclamarle a ella? ¡Decirle imprudente! ¡Como si les importara que se muriera!

Se envolvió en las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó cómo salía uno a uno, Naruto seguía plantado en su lugar.

—Vamos, idiota. —le reprendió Sasuke al salir.

El rubio suspiró y se marchó y cuando Tenten pensó que al fin estaba sola comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, había ignorado la presencia del Nara junto a la puerta. La escuchó por unos momentos y luego salió con la mente llena de estrategias.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Muchas gracias a los que han dejado review y que han agregado a follow y favoritos. Quizá por ahora vean pasar la historia un tanto... lenta, no hay mucho en estos dos primeros capítulos, sin embargo, en el siguiente comienza la acción.

Como podrán ver, es un fic con todas las características canon, y participarán todos y cada uno de los doce de Konoha y algunos otros ninjas más. Sobre los capítulos, ¿les gustaría que fuesen más largos?

Por otra parte, me gustaría aclarar que el sueño que Tenten tiene al principio del capítulo, no es más que un recuerdo.

¿Qué estrategias tiene Shikamaru en mente? ¿Tenten realmente desea morir? Eso y más en el siguiente. Dejen su review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y aunque era temprano los ojos se le cerraban pidiéndole una tregua, se esforzaba en leer un pergamino, pero orgullosa como era no lo iba a dejar a la mitad.<p>

El golpeteo constante en su puerta la interrumpió y suspirando fue a abrir. No hizo falta que preguntara quién era. La pequeña sonrisa del Hyuuga le alegró la noche y lo hizo pasar de inmediato, aceptando a regañadientes el paquete de comida y medicinas.

—No le dijiste a nadie, ¿cierto?

—No, logré engañar a Gai-sensei y a Lee con que tenías cosas qué hacer —el joven hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza—. Tendrías que decirles la verdad. Todos nos enfermamos, no debes ser tan orgullosa.

—Sabes que odio la compasión y la lástima.

—Pues me apiado de ti… Debe ser difícil estar en cama y tener que inventar excusas tontas para justificar faltar al entrenamiento.

Neji recibió una mirada de reclamo por parte de Tenten y él sólo sonrió levemente, de nuevo, apenas curvando los labios.

—No me gusta enfermarme.

Los ojos blancos del joven analizaron a Tenten casi aburridos, aunque sólo era una máscara. Le preocupaba su ropa holgada, más que los ojos llorosos y la voz gangosa. Sobre todo, le preocupaba ese impulso que sentía de abrazarla con devoción.

—Come bien por favor.

Lo pidió como una sugerencia informal, y se retiró a paso lento como un fantasma. La castaña sonrió y se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pollo que había en el paquete.

Sabía a esperanza.

…

Se levantó jadeando en busca de aire, con la garganta reseca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Daba bocanadas profundas sin poder llenar sus pulmones. No era suficiente.

Se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en la pared fría, intentando tranquilizarse para poder respirar y luego de varios intentos al fin lo logró.

Enfadada, no volvió a recostarse, se sentó en la sala a esperar la luz del sol.

…

El mareo cubrió su cuerpo por tercera vez en la tarde pero su orgullo no quería sucumbir. Tenía que quedarse al menos hasta las nueve.

Se negaba rotundamente a fallar en la misión autoimpuesta de demostrarles a todos que estaba bien y que iba a morir con dignidad, pero los gritos de los niños jugando y la música no tan alta pero sí molesta la hicieron querer tomar un respiro. Ahora lidiaba con el cigarro de Shikamaru y Sasuke, el humo malicioso se burlaba de su plan. ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha fumaba? Por Dios.

La castaña discretamente sacudió el aire frente a su cara, pero no pasó desapercibido el gesto para Ino, quien arrugó el puente de la nariz y puso un puño sobre su cadera.

—Tenten, ¿te molesta el humo?

—La verdad es el olor, siempre me ha molestado.

Sasuke entendiendo la indirecta tiró la colilla y la pisó, cruzándose a la par de brazos y observó fijamente a Tenten justo como llevaba haciendo los últimos meses. A ella le daba escalofríos, el héroe de Konoha jamás le había prestado tanta atención en el pasado.

Molesta, se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru aún tenía el pitillo entre los labios, haciendo caso omiso a la petición tácita de apagarlo.

No le dio tanta importancia al ver que se casi se consumía, cinco inhalaciones más y cantaría victoria.

Los cuatro estaban fuera de la fiesta, Tenten en un intento de alejarse del ruido, Ino acompañándola y Shikamaru y Sasuke para fumar.

Había sentido sorpresa cuando la invitaron y había estado tentada a rechazar la invitación, pero el que Kiba comentara que no era necesario que se expusiera al frío, decidió hacerlo. El frío no la detendría, era cien por ciento capaz de ir a donde quisiera.

Resistió la tos que picaba su garganta y sonrió de alivio cuando Shikamaru botó la colilla gastada, sin embargo sus nervios se crisparon cuando notó al estratega extrayendo otro del paquete.

—No deberías fumar tanto.

El Nara apenas miró a Tenten.

—No es nada, es el tercero del día. Es el último.

Lo puso en su boca y sacó su encendedor. A punto de formar un escudo con sus manos para que el viento no apagara la flama, un shuriken cortó su cigarro por la mitad, dejando a Shikamaru con más filtro que tabaco en el pitillo.

—Ya, entiendo. No sabía que habías cambiado de opinión respecto a morir.

—No lo he hecho —replicó indignada—. Tampoco quiero acelerar el proceso.

—Da igual, si no te tratas el cáncer Shikamaru no hará la diferencia por hacerte fumadora pasiva por un día —replicó Sasuke de vuelta—. Sería mejor que admitieras que te sientes mal.

—Tenten, te podrías sentir mejor si…

—¿Si qué? —Interrumpió a la rubia en un grito feroz— ¿Si me someto a su estúpido tratamiento de mierda? ¡No gracias! Estoy harta de su maldita lástima, de sus consejos vacíos y sus opiniones. Me importa un rábano lo que tengan para decirme, joder, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque en once años no se han preocupado por mí! Me voy a morir, ¡sí! Me voy a morir y ustedes no lograrán cambiar mi opinión. Han hecho su vida, se han casado, tienen hijos. No tengo motivos para vivir.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

—Ino… —bufó exasperada, poniéndose de pie—. Lo sabes, ¿eh? Sabes exactamente qué se siente morirte poco a poco, sin poder respirar.

—Deténganse.

Shikamaru habló claro y fuerte, paseando su tranquila mirada entre ambas kunoichis, Ino estaba enfadándose y no quería un enfrentamiento.

—Sólo dejen de hablar de mi cáncer, ¿bien?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo ignoremos? ¿Estás loca? —Soltó Ino sin poder contenerse.

—¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que dejen de molestarme?

—Una partida de póker —sugirió Shikamaru sacando una baraja de su estuche para armas—. Déjaselo a la suerte.

La castaña negó, con recelo.

—Esta es una de tus tácticas, estoy segura.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—Te hago una propuesta entonces —Tenten asintió, aún con desconfianza—. No hablaremos más sobre tratamientos, medicinas, ni nada que tenga que ver con consejos para que te sanes. Sólo déjanos pasar un día contigo.

—¿Un día conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Si mañana deseo estar contigo y llevarte a algún lugar, me dejarás hacerlo. No sólo yo, Ino, Sakura, Naruto y los demás. Nadie volverá a hablar sobre tu cáncer. Pero deberás dejarnos pasar todo el tiempo que queramos a tu lado, sin protestas.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y un peso extraño oprimió su corazón. Había estado tan sola, que recién se daba cuenta de que la idea de estar con ellos le parecía un bálsamo.

Contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Hecho.

…

Pero… ¿Y ahora qué harás? Tenten, tu destino ha sido marcado y tu desenlace es inminente. No lucharás contra él, no serás en esta pelea una guerrera, sólo una víctima. Otro vaso que se quiebra, otro sueño que se revienta como burbuja.

Y tus manos… Esas manos pálidas y delgadas no volverán a cortarse afilando espadas. El amargo sabor de la medicina se sustituirá por el dulce sabor de la sangre. Tus labios resecos no murmurarán risas ni las comisuras de tu boca buscarán el cielo.

Tocas tu vientre y con una lentitud casi erótica subes hasta tu garganta que se cierra en un nudo trágico. Tocas tus senos escuálidos por la enfermedad y luego tus costillas que delatan ese adelgazamiento brutal e insano. Tocas tu boca, justo como un día él la tocó y el aliento se te escapa convertido en nostalgia.

¿Y ahora qué harás, Tenten? ¿Es abandonarse a la suerte? Pero no es justo. No apostaste, no pusiste una ficha en la mesa, no tiraste los dados. Y alegas que hace falta un motivo, un anhelo, una bandera para ondear, o una nave para quemar. Y es que has recorrido tu cuerpo y no has visto en el espejo algo para salvar. Pero te diré un secreto. No has visto bien. Mira. Abre los ojos. Adentro, bien adentro.

Hay una razón.

…

_¿Entonces qué es el amor? Neji, antes de que sintiera este fuego consumiéndome, no habría sabido qué responder, incluso cuando estabas a mi lado. Porque en ese entonces yo no entendía la capacidad de mis sentimientos ni de lo fácil que era quererte._

_Pero ahora que este cáncer se come mis respiros y cada inhalación y exhalación duele, sé que amarte significa dedicarte cada suspiro. Cada pequeña parte de esta agonía vale la pena si aún en mis sueños puedo tocarte. Aunque ya no estés vivo. Aunque ya no sueñes. Aunque mi aliento no pueda llenar tus pulmones._

_…_

Las caricias del sol la arrullaban. Cerraba las pestañas y volvía a abrir los ojos, con los rayos filtrándose a través de ellas, pintando líneas finas en sus mejillas. Estaba tan tranquila, tan alegre. Se preguntó si así sería la muerte. Si volvería a ver a Neji y si ambos se recostarían en el pasto, mirando las nubes y hablando de nada.

No quiso admitirlo, pero el saber que sus compañeros saldrían con ella y pasarían tiempo de calidad la encantaba, como si fuera de nuevo una niña esperando su cumpleaños.

Mas el dulce sabor de la complacencia se sentía amargo por aquella sombra que emergía de sus pulmones. La esperanza duele más que el destino cruel.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos. Verán, hay un bloqueo horrible del que no he podido salir aún, probablemente este capítulo lo demuestra, pues aunque ha sido mi intención alargarlo no he podido hacerlo. Este capítulo mostraría una conversación entre Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru hablando de la estrategia del Nara, sin embargo luego de hacerla mil veces, decidí no incluirla ahora.<p>

Sasuke no fuma, y me parece que no lo haría jamás. Esa escena de Tenten afuera de la fiesta y molesta por el humo es parte de un plan en el cual el Uchiha tomó partido aparentemente "altruista". ¿Por qué de pronto Sasuke tiene interés en Tenten? No, no es nada romántico.

En esa pequeña parte donde Tenten toca su cuerpo no es más que una pequeña referencia al capítulo de Rayuela de Julio Cortázar, que empieza con el célebre: Toco tu boca.

Es muy gracioso, porque escribí esto por partes, siendo que por lo general lo escribo de principio a fin, y acabo de leer un fic que participa en un reto del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas donde el escritor pone que Shikamaru fuma exactamente tres cigarrillos al día. Dios sabe que cuando lo escribí no había leído el fic y ha sido una feliz coincidencia.

Por ahora es todo. Disculpen el atraso, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo. Aproximadamente, serán diez. Llevamos tres solamente. ¿Qué creen que suceda? Dejen su review, me llenan de felicidad.


End file.
